136019-missing-4-months-signature-dj-decor-pet-title-and-support-is-useless-after-2-days
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- You can't read either, can you? May 29, 2015 - 1 month subscription June 5, 2015 - 3 boxes Sep 24, 2015 - 1 month subscription How is paying ON May 29, 2015 starting my subscription AFTER June 15? On top of which my 3 boxes came with monthly subscriptions, which got added on from June 29, but were all applied June 5th. PS: Also my original box purchase was pre-order before release plus subscription until Jan 2015 or somesuch. May 29, 2015 was me purchasing a monthly subscription on an existing account. Edited October 2, 2015 by DeaHamlet | |} ---- ---- Or perhaps they're busy dealing with the login issues, character creation issues, and the queue times to worry about people not getting things. | |} ---- Account issues such as missing 4 months of Signature are pretty darn important. Also people who work support/access accounts do not code or handle network hardware last I checked. | |} ---- ---- i am going to agree with you. no offense to the OP. but people not being able to play the game is a larger issue than him not getting some bonuses for being subscribed this whole time | |} ---- 4 months of signature are some bonuses ey? I should pay them another month because they don't keep their promises and apparently the same guys that fix server hardware/software and code the game are the ones handling support and account issues. My goodness, those guys are so versatile! | |} ---- ---- But that's nothing compared to the game being unplayable for some people and is quite a bit more important then missing 4 months of signature time. Even so, they maybe helping with other issues and the ticket queue system could be backed up due to it. | |} ---- ---- They changed the history to conveniently only show last 180 days for subscriptions (how convenient for them, I'd like to see everything, thanx). But here is the code for my original box. Any more smartass comments? Oh and from my forum profile: DEAHAMLETMember Since 28 Feb 2014 WildStar (US) - Prepurchase Deluxe9PGAPQT7WJCY8ZGGXVRZ Mar 19, 2014 show more information Edited October 3, 2015 by DeaHamlet | |} ---- ---- ---- Very clear post, thanx! I think their automatic system doesn't register box copies as continuous subscription... Everyone I heard from so far with this issue bought boxes. o.O | |} ---- If they suddenly decide that box copies don't count . . . :angry: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I told them when I started my subscription and went through the different ways I renewed it, along with one part that might have added confusion which was cancelling the sub and renewing with box copies before my previous subscription time ran out. I don't mind waiting for rewards as long as I get a response saying that I do qualify but they are swarmed with other stuff right now. Edited October 3, 2015 by Spider Bro Jenkins | |} ---- Well damn. Now it sounds like NCSoft support are just being jerks about it. I'd still say its those boxes, but even if it is that's no help now. | |} ---- Here, I think I gave them all the details... Do let me know if you think I wasn't clear. MISSING TITLES AND ITEM REWARDS FOR SUBSCRIBING SINCE MAY 2015 Avatar DeaHamlet Wednesday at 04:51 I am missing the DJ house item and the pet rewarded for subscribing since before June 15 without lapse. I bought 3 physical boxes + paid 2 months of sub since May 2015 so I should definitely have gotten those items. I can also not tell if I have the promised signature months added to my account, I don't see any way to check! I definitely do not have the title Nexus Loyalist so I'm fairly certain I don't have 4 months of signature left. The renewal date on the account page is Oct 27 and I paid on Sep 24. See below for details on what I am entitled and have not received: "Additionally, as a reward to those who were continuous subscribers from WildStar’s launch until the transition to free-to-play, we’re giving away an exclusive Ikthian Crawler mount, an exclusive DJ Caretaker housing décor item, a Disco Snoglug companion pet, a new housing music track, four months of Signature service, and two new titles: “Living Legend” and “Nexus Loyalist.” These bonuses will be granted to these players on September 29, 2015. If you missed out on launch, but you maintain your subscription from June 15 until launch on September 29, you’ll receive everything except for the Ikthian Crawler mount and “Living Legend” title." Thank you. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm in the same boat and I've never used a box code to extend my subscription. I've always used CREDD to buy game time. So it could be that the problem is extending subs via any means that isn't 'cash' (game card, credit card or Paypal payment). Then again, I did upgrade my normal retail account (digital purchase at launch) to Deluxe during the period between June 15th and now. No game time was included with this upgrade, but perhaps it reset something? Who knows. All I know it's a mess and yet more shooting of feet and risking alienating players who have been loyal to the game. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Good luck I hope you do too. They're great. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----